


Cakes and Ale

by fredbassett



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Thorin relaxes with a full stomach for the first time in a long while
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tolkien100





	Cakes and Ale

Thorin leaned back in the chair, resting his leather boots on the fender. 

The fire crackled in the hearth and for the first time in longer than he cared to remember, he had a full stomach. A very full stomach. It felt good, reminding him of happier days.

He drew out his tobacco pouch and lit the old wooden pipe he’d whittled as a boy many long years ago.

While his company played the fool in their host’s kitchen, Thorin enjoyed a rare moment of peace and contentment.

He drew in a slow breath and blew his first smoke ring.


End file.
